yokaiwatchanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Yo-kai Watch Anime:Manual of Style
Every article should adhere to the Manual of Style; please read it and contact an administrator whenever you have any questions. General Guidelines *Never use double spaces when writing on any page or subpage. *Do not put spaces on either side of slashes (/ or \). *All pages must have proper spelling and grammar. *Do not put empty paragraphs or sections on any page or subpage. *No decision had been made on whether the wiki will use a specific variety of English. *Article titles and headings should have the first word capitalized, along with every other word that isn't an article (e.g.: "the", "a/an", "and"), save for policy articles. The same applies to categories and subpages. *Episode titles are written in Italic, for instance; "Jibanyan first appeared in EP001". *Galleries must have at least three images in them, anything less than that will be deleted. *Every character and Yo-kai article must have at least 800 words within it. *Do not use external linking for a page within the wiki itself. *Every Yo-kai based on Jibanyan's design should go under the category "Nyans". Articles Lead section *The lead section must tell the English, Japanese and Romanized names for the article, (e.g.: "The Gera Gera Po Song (Japanese: ゲラゲラポーのうた Gerageraō no Uta, literally meaning "The Hahaha Song") is the first opening song of the Yo-kai Watch anime series." *The lead section of every article should start with the title of the article in bold and a short sentence related to it (e.g.: "Tomnyan is a Merikan Yo-kai of the Charming tribe who made his debut in EP130.") *Episode articles must tell when the episode aired in both Japan and America. *Segment articles must tell which episode the segment starts and ends along with main character(s) in it. *Song articles must include the the band that sang or produce the song. Ordering Sections Character and Yo-kai Articles Character and Yo-kai articles should be ordered in the following manner: *'Appearance' *'Personality' *'History' *'Powers and Abilities' - Includes inspirit and any additional abilities they have, like enhanced strength or good at playing an instrument *'Appearances' *'Naming and Translations' - Where applicable. *'Etymology' - Where applicable. *'Trivia '- The trivia section should have curiosities regarding the article (e.g.: "This episode reveals that Cadin is a fan of NyanKB") and not pointless information regarding random events. Make sure you use the YokaiBox template for the Yo-kai article. If a Yo-kai has more than one medal, for instance, Jibanyan, add their current medal into the infobox and then add a gallery under the "Appearance" section showing all their previous, oldest medal on the left and the newer ones on the right. Episode Articles Episode articles should be ordered in the following manner: *'Summary' *'Plot' - In the order of the episode (i.e. Komasan's Segement, Nate Segment, Inaho Segment) *'Noteworthy Events' - where applicable. *'Humans and Yo-kai' - under "Characters". *'Quotes' - Try to find memorable or meaningful quotes and only use quotes from the English dub. *'Naming and Translations' - Where applicable *'Allusions' - References the episode made, where applicable. *'Errors' - Where applicable and accompanied by pictures if possible. *'Trivia' - Trivial information that does not properly fit in the other sections, where applicable. Segment Articles Segment articles refers to the many segments in the Yo-ka Watch anime. It should be ordered in the following order: *'Plot' *'Characters' - Seperated into humans and Yo-kai. *'List of Episodes' - Similar to the appearance segments in Yo-kai articles, but the episode names are replaced with the Segment's title. *'Running Gags/Recurring Moments' - Use where applicable. If a moment seems like it wasn't made for comedic effect but is used recurringly in the Segment, put it under "Recurring Moments", else, put it under "Running Gags". *'Allusions' - References referring to the entire Segment, and not particular episodes. *'Trivia' Song Articles Song articles must be ordered in the following order: *'English lyrics' - Where applicable. *'Japanese lyrics' *'Characters' - Divided into "humans" and "Yo-kai". *'Trivia' Item/Food Articles Item/Food articles should be ordered in the following manner *'Appearance' *'History' *'Uses' *'Users' *'Appearances' *'Naming and Translations' - Where applicable. *'Trivia' Additionally, only make Food and Item articles for food and items that are used prominently in the series, i.e. Chocobars and Yo-kai Pad. Do not make articles for minor props like Nate's backpack. Noteworthy Events Noteworthy events include but are not limited to: a new character or Yo-kai being introduced, the first time a Yo-kai has been summoned, etc. References The references section should have links to any external references made on the page. Add the template to the section with *link* tags to the page where references are made. See Also The "See Also" section should be present in every article and should have links to other articles that are relevant to it. For example, the Yo-kai Watch article's "See Also" section should contain links to, among other articles, "Yo-kai Medals". Linking Links Links should be to the main article itself, rather than to a redirect page. Overlinking Links to any specific page should only appear once per section. Italicizing Links to episode and movie articles should be italicized. Movie links should be Italicized and Bolded. All other links shouldn't have any sort of emphasis. Galleries Content Categories Galleries should only have gallery-related categories (e.g.: "Gallery", "Episode Galleries") and not categories belonging to the main article (e.g.: "Characters", "Yo-kai"). Text Galleries should not have any text whatsoever, except in the form of captions and sections. User Pages Templates User pages should not have templates that automatically add non-user categories to them. They will be removed when found. Categories All user pages must have the category "Users" added to them and, if necessary, additional categories regarding that user's position, with the only exception being Wikia staff. Category:Site administration Category:Yo-kai Watch Wiki